


Meant to Be

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Episode Related, Episode: s05e21 Primeval, Episode: s05e22 Restless - Freeform, Other, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy realizes something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Soul"

It took a few days to come down from the high of combining our souls through the First Slayer's power. And certainly her little dream escapades put a damper on things, but something still nagged at me.

I knew, though I don't think I'd ever properly put it into words, that I saw Giles as a father. And I thought that Xander and Willow were my best friends. A little closer of a friendship than most, sure, because that's what stopping apocalypses together does to people.

But after our souls were together, after we were tied so completely to each other, I realized it. And I know the others realized it too. It was in the look that Giles gave me later – biology or not, he is my father. And it was in the looks that Xander, Willow and I shared occasionally over the next few weeks.

It was more than friendship, even close friendship. Ours were three souls that were meant to be together.


End file.
